


We should be lovers instead

by Vividlymyself



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Crowley, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), fem!aziraphale, rockstar!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself
Summary: Rockstar Crowley invites her best friend to watch her perform a very special songIz a song fic
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	We should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the song "Jenny" by Studio killers
> 
> Damn gay girls
> 
> Genderbent fic

Aziraphale got ready for her best friend's concert 

Oh, she hopes this clothes dont seem to look to desperate 

It may be true she's inlove with the said friend but oh she had tried to move on with it 

So many boyfriends at a time and sometime's girlfriends but none has suffice

Here she goes  
\---

The concert really is big Zira thought as she walks around in circles in awe

Until she was stopped by a familiar male

"There you are" Anathema exclaimed" I've been looking all over for you" he says as Zira follows him to the audience

She was seated in the front of the stage and she stayed there obediently

\-----

Anathema walked inside the curtains walking towards a nervous Crowley

"She's here" 

Crowley then stopped and gave a really shaky breath she placed her shades on and walked to the aisle "good"

\---

The songs music started beating

The concert has begun 

All the lighs has been focused on The red haired rockstar and her band (Newt and Anathema)

She took the mic" This song is dedicated to my best friend Aziraphale"

Zira looked up 

"Zira Darling you're my best friend"

Zira smiled

"But there's a few things that you don't know of"

Aziraphale got confused about this but the crowd clearly cheered on 

"Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case"

This lyrics clearly confused Zira but what's next suprises the smol girl

"I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend"

Zira's face went to a very tomato colored, she couldn't stop herself 

"Zira, darling, you're my best friend  
I've been doing bad things that you don't know about  
Stealing your stuff now and then  
Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me"

Now that she'd mention it she keeps losing stuff she'd never really use but still it makes her feel clumsy

"I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend"

"Zira take my hand—" as if on a trance Zira stoop up from her chair and walked towards Crowley who was kneeling to her—  
'Cause we are more than friends  
I will follow you until the end  
Zira take my hand  
I cannot pretend  
Why I never like your new boyfriends"

"Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those amigos  
Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those amigos  
Forget those amigos"

The 2 hold eye contact and with those 2 beautiful blue eyes of Zira's give Crowley confidence she didn't thought she needed 

She instantly jumped back up filled with energy and the crowd goew wild!

"I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend"

"Oh, your love for them won't last long  
We should be lovers instead  
Oh, your love for them won't last long  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend"

And as a way to entertain the crowd she moved around the stage and the crowd did get entertained

"We should be lovers instead  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
Zira" 

As she finally finished the song she went down the stage and walked towards her best friend 

" So what's it gonna be Ms. Fell be my girlfriend?" Crowley asked her mischevious smile doesn't seem to hide her nervousness 

Zira smiled and gave Crowley a big kiss on the lips 

Everyone cheered 

This is clearly one of the best concerts everyone has came too

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos this is actually an experiment of mine 
> 
> I dont know how to make a songfic


End file.
